The Boy Tyrant and the Mischievous English Boy
This fanfic by Japanlover86 explores a conflict between Another Mark (Ri Dae-Jung) and Dennis Cap. In Another vs. Normal Party: Cap Family Origins, it is unlockable to view in the Fanfic Manor. Appeasing Arthur Landers is needed to unlock it. Chapter 1: Ri Dae-Jung vs. Dennis "Hey Daekie~!" An English boy yelled mischievously before prancing on a North Korean boy, causing him to land on the ground " (Are you still around Dennis, will you p*** off? I'm trying to watch a film!)" The disgruntled pre-teen North Korean boy, Another Mark, or Ri Dae-Jung. Dennis then gently moved his hand the the older boys's abdomen and chest, causing him to flinch " (Stop!)" He said, with his voice a little more high pitched with his giving a smile he tried to cover "Ri?" Dennis said, very shocked. "Are you ticklish?" Then a long pause, He looked at the younger boy, who looked back at him, confused. " (GET THE F*** OFF ME!)" Ri Dae-Jung said blushing angrily The North Korean boy soldier got up and put on his peaked cap, just to find out one of his lapel pins was missing " (Give me back my lapel pin you p****!)" Ri Dae-Jung yelled angrily at Dennis "You mean this? Only if you will let me poke you 60 times!" Dennis said Ri Dae-Jung later chased Dennis Cap around Shōwa Prison Camp. A young Japanese boy and North Korean girl, the North Korean girl was seen with a North Korean lapel pin on and she looked very cheerful and happy, unusual for a person from a Communist nation, she was playing with a doll of an anime character while Toshio ate a bento lunch box "Dr. Samo, what's that noise?" She asked curiously " (Maybe it's nothing)" He said Then the two boys ran to the Team Terrific 10 base "Ri Dae-Jung, I won't give your lapel pins back!" The boy yelled at the older, military officer pre-teen boy " (Hello Dennis and Ri-AIEEEEE!)" Monika I said politely before being pushed by Dennis while Ri Dae-Jung chased after him " (Stop right there!)" A Japanese woman in her 20's yelled It has been a couple of minutes since she said that, Ri Dae-Jung was sweating, exhausted and hungry, how can that little f***er keep going, he thought Ri Dae-Jung ran a little faster this time, despite the pain in his stomach and his lungs The chase lasted 3 hours then the both came to a stop "TICKLE ATTACK!" Dennis yelled as pounced on Ri Dae-Jung and began tickling his sides " (Translation: Ack! NO! Stop!) The pre-teen yelled trying not to laugh "Smile! Commie!" Dennis said as the boy began making small snickers " (Translation: Stop)" the boy said, still giggling "Tickle tickle tickle!" Dennis said to Ri Dae-Jung, the all-feared North Korean with the 4th highest death toll, was ticklish? The young North Korean couldn't hold it in anymore and he burst out in a fit of laughter " (Translation: HELP ME! STOP! DENNIS! I WILL REPORT YOU TO THE COMMANDERS!) " the boy threatened while in a fit of laughter "Heh, your ticklish, wait until the North Korean vigintuplets hear about this!" Dennis said Dennis then moved his hands to the officer's abdomen, and accidentally touched the wound on his stomach, causing him to stop laughing and scream in pain " (Translation: WOUND! YOU'RE TOUCHING THE STAB WOUND! YEAGHHHH!)" Ri Dae-Jung yelled. The Japanese woman the found the two " (Your ruining and wrinkling my new uniform!)" He said, noticing that his uniform is wrinkled Satoko Samo picked up Dennis by the collar, releasing the lapel pin, which Ri Dae-Jung caught. Ri Dae-Jung breathed heavily and was coughing while a bit, he straightened his uniform and put the lapel pin back on " (Translation: Are you alright, NK?)" Satoko asked NK or DPRK-kun was Satoko's pet name for Ri Dae-Jung " (Translation I'm going to get something to eat and go back to bed, I'm hungry and exhausted)" Said Ri Dae-Jung, the boy appeared exhausted from running, as well as yawning as the boy got a rice ball and ate it as he walked to the Union of Korean's North Korean Boy's dorms, he slipped into pajamas and slept " (Translation: I will notify Sophie!)" Satoko said. Chapter 2: Message for Sophie Satoko briefly rushed to where the commanders are sitting. She saw an orange female otter with raven black hair and a bright yellow and blue bow complete with round glasses. She walks up to her and takes a deep breath. " (Translation: Excuse me, Sophie. There's something I want to talk about with you.) " Satoko asked her. "What is it, Satoko-san?" Sophie said to the Japanese officer. " (Translation: Ri Dae-Jung, remember the abdominal wound, Dennis kinda, um, digged his fingers into the wound, causing him to scream in pain, at first, I heard laughter, he was being tickled, then it turned into a cry of pain, that wound must be painful)" Said Satoko Sophie cried out "Oh no! That must be terrible! Don't worry, Satoko. I know what to do." Meanwhile, in a room, Ri Dae-Jung got up and put his uniform on and he went outside, watching birds and Showa in the distance. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86